


Cosmic Corruption

by Cronamash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bimbo Transformation, Blow Jobs, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Goths, Muscle Growth, Penis Growth, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronamash/pseuds/Cronamash
Summary: A rogue meteor careens towards the Earth. But instead of a fiery cataclysm, it infects an American city with an interesting affliction. What events will unfold as people's bodies and minds begin to change? You may just have to read in order to find out.This story was a request from an amigo who goes by Jahadtk on Discord. If you would like to contact me or make a request, comment here or send me a DM on Tumblr: https://heirofshape.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Cosmic Corruption

“Sebastian, what the hell are we even watching? White People Renovating Houses?” Cassandra groaned as she looked up from her cellphone. “I don’t know Cassandra, TV’s for plebs anyway.” Sebastian replied. “Well, I guess plebs are a bunch of milquetoast middle age white bitches who like to salivate over a couple of metrosexual dudes playing with power tools.” Cassandra snarked, turning her attention back to her scathing blog post critiquing the flaws of materialistic society. Sebastian, in exasperation, ran his fingers through his shoulder length jet black hair. “It just doesn’t make sense, wouldn’t you think that after all these years, people would just get bored of getting stupider?” He said, with an air of smugness. “Bold of you to assume people were smart to begin with, we really just need a new plague anyway.” Cassandra replied. Their witty banter about the ignorance of the masses was interrupted by three piercing tones emitted from the television, and the screen going black. 

####  ATTENTION. ATTENTION. This is the Emergency Broadcast System. Take shelter immediately. Take shelter immediately. This is not a drill. 

####  This is not a drill. An asteroid of significant size is projected to impact the state of Florida in ten minutes. Take shelter immediately and tune in to your local broadcast station for further details. 

####  ATTENTION. ATTENTION… 

Sebastian scrambled for the remote and flipped to the local news station. “I’m Evan Stranahan, joined by my lovely co-host, Rachel Nixon, with Channel Four News. We have a breaking news alert just in from Titusville: NASA’s Planetary Defense Coordination Office just released an official press conference regarding a previously undetected Near Earth Object, due to impact the Earth in the South Florida region in approximately ten minutes. The PDCO statement says that not much is known about the object, with the catchy name of I2/2020, but it is theorized to be an exocomet. The object’s irregular inclination of 90 degrees relative to the orbital plane leads astronomers to believe that it is of extra-solar origin, also resulting in the difficulty detecting it. As it stands, all residents of Broward county are advised to stay indoors, stay away from windows, and do not look directly at the impact. Please stay tuned for further details. Now to you Rachel, for the financial news.” “Thanks Evan. The S&P 500 is down by 10%, which is terrible for anyone holding index funds right now. As investors are faced with this uncertainty, cryptocurrency is through the roof, and mining indexes are experiencing a meteoric rise as wealthy Americans and government agencies try to close the mine-shaft gap.” 

Sebastian turned off the TV. “Hey Sebastian… Wanna go watch the world burn?” Cassandra inquired pulling herself off the couch. “I thought you’d never ask Babe. Are you sure you don’t need to call anyone?” Cassandra sneered. “Fuck them, grab me a beer and lets watch this shit show.” She said, flipping her middle finger. Sebastian grabbed two beers from the kitchen, and the couple made their way onto the apartment balcony. Cassandra clasped hands with Sebastian as they watched the sky cloudless sky. “You know, I promise I’m not going soft on you, but there’s nobody I would rather die with.” Sebastian sat the beers on the wooden safety rail. “I don’t know, that sounds pretty basic to me; but I feel the same.” He replied. Sebastian produced a bottle opener from his pocket and popped the caps from their drinks, dropping them onto the pavement below. He passed one to Cassandra. “To the end of the world.” He toasted. “To the end of the world!” She toasted back, taking a deep swig. 

The sky was almost completely black, the urban light pollution blocking out the stars. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a blinding light as a large fireball lit up the sky. For a brief moment, the whole city was bathed in a sort of ethereal daylight by the artificial star, before it disintegrated in the atmosphere. Moments later, there was a deafening boom, and a wave of car alarms triggered throughout the street. The pulverized remnants of the mysterious object shimmered in the air, like a massive swarm of pink fireflies, before gradually extinguishing and coating the landscape with a fine gray ash. 

As the balcony was illuminated in ephemeral light, the streetlights darkened by the flash, Cassandra and Sebastian gazed into each other's eyes sharing a tender kiss. “Well, the show’s over, and we’re still here.” Sebastian stated, parting his lips briefly from hers. “Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom.” Cassandra cracked a smile. “Perhaps we should.” She replied, before the two of them retreated to their quarters for a bit of mischief. 

Sebastian dimmed the lights of their spartan shared bedroom, and Cassandra turned on her favorite witch house playlist on her cell phone, the dark ambient drone beats setting the tone for their intimate moment. Sebastian unzipped his black faux leather jacket, revealing a tight white tank top beneath. Cassandra in turn slipped her baggy band tee over her head. She bit her lower lip, toying with her lip ring while she unclasped her black 34A half cup brassiere. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in approval, as the elegant woman before him undressed. She stood at 5’8”, and had graceful, slender form, but her ass was a sight to behold. Sebastian grabbed his tank by the hem and bared his own chest. Cassandra’s pencil eraser nipples stiffened with arousal, as she watched her partner undress. Sebastian’s lanky physique, 6’ stature, and bone white skin gave him a sexy vampiric energy that she adored. 

Cassandra’s gaze drifted south towards the bulge in Sebastian’s skinny jeans. Though she absolutely abhorred the demeaning nature of blow-jobs, something about his package tonight was calling to her. Without a word, she dropped to her knees and gripped his boney ass cheeks, and sensually unbuttoned his jeans with her teeth. He gripped the waistline of his pants as she slowly lowered his zipper with excellent oral proficiency. Cassandra tucked her fingers into the back of his boxers, pulling them, with his pants down to his knees in one fluid motion. 

Sebastian’s 5” pecker popped free and stood at attention, and Cassandra was eager for a taste. She kissed his tip playfully, wrapping her lips around his glans and teasing the sensitive underside. “I don’t know where this is coming from Babe, but please don’t stop.” He gasped passionately. The way she looked up at him ever so slightly cross-eyed with that thick black eye-liner on while she devoured Sebastian’s cock absolutely melted him. “Maybe I’m just a little out of practice…” Cassandra thought, feeling her jaw start to cramp a bit around the size of Sebastian’s member, but the tighter the fit was, the faster she bobbed her head. Sebastian groaned pleasurably, running his fingers through his girlfriend’s hair as she serviced him. 

“Oh Babe, I’m about to cum.” Sebastian groaned, forcefully pushing Cassandra’s head down his shaft as he came in her mouth.His mind went blank momentarily as she licked his cock clean. Cassandra felt a peculiar warmth in her chest, cupping her breasts tightly. Her mind went blank as well, slipping into subspace as her partner used her. No sooner than she could free his member from her lips, Sebastian was hard again. Sebastian’s cock tasted good, but Cassandra felt a hunger within her loins, and a strong desire to be sated. “I was hoping you would say that.” She remarked, toying with her hair. “Are you going to take me for a ride?” She asked playfully. 

Sebastian stepped out of his jeans and sat on the bed, leaning back onto his elbows and spreading his legs apart. “Come on up, I’ve got a seat for you right here.” Sebastian flirted, gesturing towards his erection; which was curiously larger than it had been before, measuring 7” from tip to base. Cassandra dropped her pants and put her back towards her lover, gyrating her hips sensually as she slowly removed her underwear. Cassandra hopped into bed and straddled Sebastian, stroking his torso gingerly with her open palms. She took him in not only with her eyes, but also through touch. Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his shaft and guided it towards her pussy. 

Cassandra let out a deep gasp as she slid down Sebastian’s shaft, the tightness made her feel like she was fucking a brand new man, but she couldn’t put her finger on why. As she rode his cock, the burning in her bosoms intensified. Sebastian clutched her breasts tightly, and Cassandra let out a sultry moan as her breasts swelled until they filled his grip. Sebastian’s cock radiated with pleasure, the sensation spreading slowly through his core, then to his extremities. With new-found vigor, he lifted his hips off the bed, plunging his rod even deeper into Cassandra’s snatch. Cassandra’s eyes rolled back, moaning furiously as she was brought to climax. Sebastian followed suit, his body wracked with ecstasy as Cassandra’s tightening vagina milked the cum out of him. Too spent to even clean up, the lovers collapsed into a tangle of arms and legs, and soon drifted off to sleep. 

##  Nihilistic Nephelim 

_Sup bitches, I’m Cassandra. Yeah yeah, this is like, 90% re-blogs; but it’s my Tumblr, so sue me. If you’ve got any questions, my ask box is open._

####  The World Keeps Turning 

It’s been three days since the world was *supposed* to end, and unfortunately we’re all still here. The news said we had an “air burst”, which is why it wasn’t as bad as it was made out to be. I mean, the light show was pretty cool I guess, but now I have to keep going to school and work like nothing ever happened! To make things worse, the explosion shattered my car window, so I had to drive with a ratchet-ass trash bag over my passenger side door until my paycheck dropped. 

The government has had some dorks in hazmat suits cleaning dust up around town, but they keep telling us that everything is totally safe as long as you’re not a window licker. If you ask me, it just shows how much they don’t give a shit. I don’t have fucking meteor coverage in my auto policy, if they can afford to send the guys who tried to kidnap E.T. to wipe dust off the streets, then why can’t they help pay for all the damages? So anyways, I’m a broke-ass bitch now. So if any of you thirsty pervs have a few bucks burning a hole in your pocket, I’m selling premium Snapchat access for $20. 

As Cassandra published her blog post, she heard the front door open. “Cassie, I’m home!” Sebastian called out as he walked into the living room. “Finally! I was getting hungry, Seb!” Cassie complained. She squeezed her perky 34Ds together with her elbows, causing them to bulge out of her low cut black camisole. Sebastian looked different as well, having grown a couple inches over the past few days, and gained a noticeable amount of muscle. “Let me guess, you want some sausage for lunch, don’t you?” He flirted, unzipping his pants. “Oh, how did you know!” Cassie giggled, getting down on her knees and lowering his boxers enough to free his cock. 

Sebastian’s 10” trouser snake sprung free from his underwear forcefully, much to Cassie’s delight. She wrapped her thick, pillowy lips around his shaft and serviced it methodically. The way she sucked and slurped sounded almost as sexy to Sebastian, as her mouth felt. “Alright, eat up Babe” He grunted, digging his fingers deep into her hair and shooting his load down her throat. Cassie’s shirt was already tight, not meant to hold anything more than an A cup; but with each spurt of cum she swallowed, it felt a little tighter. As she polished the last drop of jizz off his know, there was a loud snap. The spaghetti straps of Cassie’s camisole had reached their limit, and her 34F cantaloupes jiggled free from their cloth confinement. 

Cassie looked up at Sebastian, cupping her breasts and squeezing them together. “Oopsie, I guess that top was kind of old anyway.” She giggled. “Do you think maybe I could borrow some money to buy some new clothes?” She asked. “Sure thing Babe, you can borrow my card. Just make sure you get something cute, alright?” Sebastian replied. Cassie squealed with delight, hopping to her feet and giving her boyfriend a kiss. She hurried off to her room, to prepare for her shopping trip. 


End file.
